


Untouchable

by KathrynHeather



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Swearing, gayshipsareyayships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynHeather/pseuds/KathrynHeather
Summary: Keith hated Lance. With a passion, a fiery passion. He despised everything about him, the way he talked, the way he looked, but most of all, his monstrous ego.It's only been 2 years since Keith had moved to South Korea, but a lot can change in 2 years...





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith hated Lance. With a passion, a fiery passion. He despised everything about him, the way he talked, the way he looked, but most of all, his monstrous ego. 
> 
> It's only been 2 years since Keith had moved to South Korea, but a lot can change in 2 years...

Keith hated Lance. With a passion, a fiery passion. He despised everything about him, the way he talked, the way he looked, but most of all, his monstrous ego. 

It had only been 2 years since Keith had moved to South Korea for his dads job, not his real dad though. The family had adopted the boy about 5 years prior, and his favourite member had to be their only biological child - Shiro. Who was, as Keith put it, "the only benefit of moving back." That benefit being he could see Shiro more that once or twice a year. He says he is happier in South Korea and feels out of place where the family originally stayed, but the biggest reason he didn't want to go was Lance, he wasn't really a full on bully but all the same he was Keiths bully. Lance was never physical, which Keith was very great full for, his bullying consisted of name calling, getting Keith in trouble and generally being a pain. 

God he hoped Lance had moved. Though he doubts it as he is pretty sure that Lance had a huge family that would make it hard to find another big enough house that was in their price range.

And so now he sits, head resting on the window staring lazily out into the dark sky. The plane shakes a little and his 'mum', better known as Lauren grips the arm rests at the sides of her chair and holds her breath. And maybe you would expect him to comfort her but no, Keith simply continued to gaze aimlessly out the window as he let his music slowly deafen him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm setting this in Scotland, and yes they should be in America but fuck your opinions - in the best way. As a Scottish person i don't know squat about the American education system and i can't be bothered finding out. So they live in Scotland okay?


	2. Voltron High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has to get up and go to school.

Keith wasn't ready.  
Keith wasn't prepared.  
Keith didn't care.

"Keith! I swear to god if you don't get your butt down here right now I'm gonna, gonna..." She paused for a moment to think. "I'll serve you cold tea!"

Groggily he pealed his eyes open and retorted "Unlike you I'm not English, that threat doesn't work on me." He heard a exasperated sigh before her feet began to softly pad towards the other end of the house.

He knew that he should be getting up, but he also knew that he wanted to avoid any possible interaction with his old classmates. Fearing their questions and obnoxious smiles. And so he pulled his head back down into the safety of his covers, and despite his sleepy brain he distinctly heard the sound of his door squeaking open.

"What?" He growled, still from within the safety of his covers.

"Keith, let me see your face." The impatient voice of Lauren could be heard from by the bed.

Grudgingly he re-appeared from his cocoon, "wh...!" He was cut off as a cold liquid fell upon his face spilling off over his cheeks and ears and on to his pillow.

"Served cold." And with that he was once again alone.  
He was stunned, his half functioning brain struggling to wrap it's self around what just happened. She just poured cold tea on him. SHE JUST POURED COLD TEA ON HIM.

WHAT THE FUCK.

"LAUREN!!" Keith bellowed but was only meet by hysteric laughter.

"Serves you right you lazy shit."

Keith was pissed, but he knew that there was no winning this battle. Especially since he had to get to the shower before the tea dried and made his hair crusty.  
He clambered out of bed, grumbling to himself as he dug through his drawers in search for something suitable. Finally he picked out a gray shirt and some black jeans, not forgetting his boxers and socks as he dragged himself towards the shower room.

From there it took Keith about 20 minutes to slump into the kitchen, this was due to his 'troublesome' habit of standing in the shower for a good 10 minutes after he finished washing his midnight mullet. Just letting the steaming water wash away his thoughts. He always found the shower strangely, calming.

"Finally."

"Good morning to you too." Was his cold response.

"Oh come on! At least you'll be on time for school now." Lauren smirked as she leaned towards him. "And that's all, down, to me." She stated proudly pointing at herself.

"But do i have to go to school today? I don't even have a uniform yet." He dropped into a chair by the table."You know I don't like to stand out."

"Yeah yeah I know, the uniform problem. Don't worry yourself it will be sorted by the end of the week." Keith gave her a questioning look. "Don't look at me like that Keith."

"You are never organised, I'll be lucky if i have a uniform by the end of the month!" Keith joked.

"Okay I'm not that bad." Another questioning look from Keith, she sighed, "Well I guess its a good thing a put it on Shiros plate of responsibility's." He smiled approvingly before pulling himself back up and out of the seat to cross the room in search of something to eat. "Not so fast tiger." Keith turned to her.

"Excuse me? Since when was I a tiger?" He smirked, "thought I was a lazy shit."

"Ah! No swearing!"

"You did it."

"Yes well I'm an adult."

"Yeah well, I'm an at risk teen and i could report you!" Lauren paled at that, shit he had gone to far, "Aw Lauren I'm sorry, you know I'd never do that."

"I know I know, I'm sorry to. I shouldn't swear around you, even if i am an adult..."

"Really Lauren it's fine." Desperate to change the subject Kieth clung to their previous conversation. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh right that." She pulled a face, "no milk."

"You have got to be joking."

"Nope."

"God hates me, he does."

"Can't you just have dry cereal?"

"Don't fancy it, my mouth is dry enough."

"Whatever you say."

"Breakfast bars?"

A shake of the head.

"Seriously?"

A nod of the head.

"Right fine, bread?"

"Used the last of it for your fathers lunch."

"Why are you even making him lunch? His office is in the house."

"Not today. He had to go to his official office in Edinburgh."

"Why did I wake up?"

"Keith stop being an angsty teen and have some god dam dry cereal."

"Nope."

"Keith."

"Not happening."

The only response this time was a frustrated growl from Lauren who threw her hands up in the air and strode out of the kitchen.

"Right then." Keith then proceeded to busy himself grabbing some pens, pencils and rubbers and shoving them into his practical empty pencil case, along with a ruler, protractor and tipp-ex. Next came an empty plastic bottle soon filled to the point of overflowing with some good old tap water. Finally he grabbed a few sheets of paper from the office just in case there were no spare jotters for him at the school, and he stuffed them all into his 'Wonderful Days' bag which he still had every intention of replacing with something a little, better. Hopefully without fraying edges, worn corners and crappy printed words that depleted in number as they rubbed off. He looked at the clock, 8:30. He was probably going to be late. Dam. 

"Right Lauren, that's me off!" Keith called into the house as he made his way towards the door. 

Her voice echoed slightly as it made its way through the halls, "Its getting on a bit, do you want a lift."

"No its okay i prefer to walk."

"Try not to be too tardy, it is your first day back."

"I'll do my best." And with that he swung open the door and stepped out into... 

The dull murky landscape of Scottish suburbs on a dreich morning, the clouds stretching as far as the eye could see. Welcome back Keith thought bitterly, before he stepped out onto the street.

\-------

It was 09:07 when Keith made it through the reception doors of Voltron High, as he stepped across the threshold he realised that nothing had changed, bar the school name. He still had no idea why it had changed from 'Altea High School' to 'Voltron High School'.

"Hello?" An enquiring voice came from behind the desk to the left of the room. Keith walked over and a fairly short woman came into view. She wore a simple green dress that's skirt was a shade or two darker, and her hair was done into some strange curled pigtails. "Can I help you?"

"Um sure? Could you open the door into the school? I need to get to guidance."

"State your business."

Keith sighed "I'm Keith Korogane, I just moved back from South Korea." He paused momentarily to see if what he said rung any bells with the clueless woman. When her expression remained unchanged he continued, "I used to go here and now that I'm back I'm coming back to the school." Still he was met by a blank look. "I'm new?" It was his last attempt at getting her to understand. Suddenly her face broke into a wide smile and she apologised for not realising sooner before touching her fingers to the keyboard and just 'double checking' on the system. After a few minutes her eyes returned to his and she gave him the okay before pressing a button under the desk and giving him basic directions to the guidance department. Keith thanked her as he pulled open the now unlocked door leading to the halls and once he was through he heard it swing closed and click as it once again locked it's self.

The halls were already empty, but chatter still infected the air. Drifting to him through ajar doors and clowns yelling from their seat at the front of the class, the teacher having put them there to keep an eye on them. Curious faces peered at him from behind windows in doors when the soft squeak of his trainers reached their ears, it wasn't a long walk to guidance. Only taking Keith about 2 minutes to get there, and before he knew it he was standing before a cheap door bearing the almighty name of one Mr. C Smythe. Steadily Keith raised his hand to the 'wood' and tapped twice, a sound that was soon followed by a clatter, a mutter and then some shuffling before Mr. Smythes head appeared from behind the now ajar door. As soon as the ginger saw Keith his mouth broke into a toothy smile that was half hidden by his ever-gorgeous moustache. "Number 4!" Came his strong English accent as he pulled the door open further only to reveal a swamp of papers, he must have caught Keiths raised eyebrow as he turned to face his office once more before sadly exhaling, " 'fraid we've been a bit under staffed lately, and a bit under financed." Keith merely shrugged in response. "Come on! A little more enthusiasm please."

"Okay Mr. Smythe."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Lying to get out of things, it will get you nowhere."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes, "I know Mr. Smythe."

Another sigh sounded from the overworked teacher, "that's another thing, stop with the 'Mr. Smythe' thing. You know how it makes me feel?"

"Yes," Keith planned his next words carefully, "I'm sorry for making you feel old... Coran." Keith shifted uncomfortably, using a teachers first name just felt so, so WRONG.

Seeming to be satisfied Coran shuffled back towards his desk (or at least what used to be a desk) and began heaving stacks of paper and folders to and fro, desperately attempting to create even the smallest bit of space for his new found company. After a couple minutes Coran let out a frustrated sigh, he turned to Keith once again adoring his cheery smile. "How about we use the staff base?" He asked kindly.

"Up to you, you're the teacher."

"Right then! Staff room it is!" Coran stepped out of his room and closed the door swiftly behind him before starting down the hall, "onwards!"

Jesus, Keith thought, he is still WAY TOO enthusiastic. Especially for a middle aged teacher.

Coran stopped at the end of the corridor and entered the room to his right, Keith following at what he considered a reasonable distance. The staff base was about the size of a regular classroom except it had a few coffee tables surrounded by comfy looking chairs and had a fridge along with a water despencer and some filing cabinets in the far corner. A counter ran along the south wall, it had a few shelves and cuboards underneath it and a microwave, coffee maker and sink on top of it. The sink of course, was built in.

"Please, sit." Keith moved towards one chair but stopped and chose another chair when good old Coran informed him of its broken state.  
As the teen sat he inquired, "why is it still there if it's broken?"

Coran stroked his mustache thoughtfully, "We've told the cleaners about it but still it sits there."

"Why not put it in a corner or something? In the corridor? They would have to take it then."

Coran said nothing, only stared at the boy before him. "You think we haven't tried? They always just put it back."

"Well that's just stupid."

"Now now, our cleaning staff put in a lot of work."

"How much of it is useful?"

Coran raised an eyebrow at that, "I, well I don't really think it's my place to say."

It was Keith's turn to raise his eyebrow, giving the older man I knowing look. Ignoring Keith, Coran changed the subject. "Let's get on with it then."

The two men spent the next 10 minutes or so going over some forms and Keith's new timetable. Once they were done with that Coran led Keith to his first class - which was actually his second - even though he knew the teen knew his way he was just avoiding the mountain of paperwork that still sat in his office. Keith's 'first' period was maths, with the great Mr Wcislo. One of the best maths teachers to ever grace this earth, his greatness coming from the fact that you could do jack shit in his class, sit with your phone above the table, eat, or if you want to do well you could even pay attention. All of which though, would lead to the same amount of knowledge gained by the end of the lesson. Keith was just glad that he could enjoy the benefits of Mr Wcislos class and still pass with an okay mark. (a B at very best) School had never really been something that Keith bothered himself with doing well in. Although he had been putting in a bit more effort since he had met Shiro and since South Korea's work ethic had made him a bit of an outcast due to his attitude towards school.

The day dragged on after that, break was fine though. Providing Keith with some of his much loved solitude. A positive of the day was that people didn't really care about what Keith had been up to, as he feared they would. And no one really spared him a glance unless it was to 'get a peek at the new kid', so no obnoxious smiles.

But the big thing that stood out about the day was that he didn't see Lance, not once, he didn't even hear his name. And Keith could only pray that he had truly moved and wasn't just being a lazy sod like usual or having a sick day.

Although something nagged at the back of Keith's mind. Something sat in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but something wasn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lauren is the best character. (Not creator Lauren, she has some bad ideas for the final season that were thankfully not used.)
> 
> Also I apologize, I have realised I've written a very Lance version of Keith. Whoops. I'll try to fix him a bit but if you still think he's off, please tell me. And another point, a friend of mine believes that I had not made it very clear that Lauren is Keith's adoptive mother so,
> 
> LAUREN IS KEITH'S ADOPTIVE MOTHER.
> 
> TaDa. Hope that any confusion has been cleared up. This story is also on Wattpad and this chapter is a combination of two chapters, just figured it was nicer longer.
> 
> (Don't worry the main story will get here eventually.)


End file.
